


Great Minds

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Selfcest, Twincest, Very brief mention of crossdressing, Which one is it? Hell if I know, Yes it’s that kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: In Askr, the strangest things can happen. For example, Marc, the son of Robin, finds himself meeting Morgan, the daughter of Robin. Not too unusual - alternate versions of people meet sometimes. What is truly strange is that they can’t help but fall for each other.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Marc | Morgan
Kudos: 19





	Great Minds

“So, um...” Marc scratched his head nervously, sitting across from his female self at a local cafe. Morgan wasn’t doing much better, occasionally nibbling at one of her nails.

”Did you hear our parents have been fighting?” Morgan asked, trying to make some sort of relatable conversation. “Apparently they keep holding competitions to see who the best tactician is. You’d think we’d be the ones doing that, right?”

”Yeah,” Marc said, chuckling a bit. “You think one of them is gonna prevail? Or will they be stuck in an indefinite tie?”

That made Morgan laugh. “I dunno. Guess I’ll have to keep an eye on things. Who knows what might happen?”

”Does your dad do that thing my mom does, where she scratches the side of her nose when she’s reading a good book?”

”Yes! Oh gods, once I started noticing it I couldn’t not!”

”Right? And that ‘Hmm’ noise she makes!”

”Uh-Huh! He’s all like, ‘Oh hmm, isn’t this quite the read! Oh, I’m all smart with my books bigger than my head!’” The two of them nearly buckled over laughing.

A few hours later, they stepped into a room at the local inn, passionately making out before the door was even closed. Their hands were all over each other, forcing their cloaks off and exploring every curve.

Marc pinned Morgan to the wall, kissing down her neck, leaving her a shivering mess. He kept going down, getting to his knees and pulling up her skirt. “You sure do wear them short, don’t you?” he asked teasingly.

”Just shut up and get started already,” Morgan snapped, getting Marc to chuckle. He pulled her white panties down to her ankles before pushing his head up her skirt, sliding his tongue over her pussy. “Keep going, just like that,” she said, groping her breasts to keep her own hands busy.

Marc rubbed up and down Morgan’s bare thighs, giving them the occasional squeeze as he kept his tongue in motion, running it over and pushing it into her snatch. She removed as much clothing as she could with his head still up her skirt, ending up with just that and her panties still on.

Things rose to a peak when Marc brought a teasing finger to Morgan’s asshole, rubbing against it. “Oh, you little—“ Morgan started before being interrupted by her own orgasm, getting her juices all over his face. As soon as Marc pulled away and stood up, she pushed him to the bed, practically ripping his clothes off.

As Morgan’s hands worked on Marc’s trousers, she ran her tongue over his bare chest, flicking his nipples. “Easy there, you’re being a bit—“ Marc couldn’t finish his sentence either as she lightly nibbled on one of his nipples, making him harshly gasp in surprise.

Morgan took her skirt off, flung her panties onto the bed beside Marc, and lined up his cock with her cunt. Pushing him forward so she could sit atop him, she pushed herself down on his cock.

Surprised by just how dominant Morgan had suddenly turned, Marc wasn’t anywhere near ready for her to lean down, planting a fierce kiss on his lips as her hips bounced up and down on his dick.

Marc tried to speak, to get Morgan to slow down, but she refused to grant him the chance. Her tongue dominated his, and she was able to control her own desires better than him thanks to already having reached a climax before.

It was only once Marc was almost at his own orgasm that he managed to break the kiss, saying, “You gotta let me pull out, I’m about to cum...”

Morgan looked down at him, grinning. “Then cum already.” She kissed him once more, and just like she wanted, he let his load out into her pussy, filling her up.

Morgan wasn’t done yet, though. She lifted herself up off Marc’s dick and grabbed her panties, wiping up the cum leaking out of her snatch onto them. Then, she shoved them into the exhausted Marc’s mouth. “Start sucking on that, and don’t stop until you can’t taste a drop of your own cum.”

Marc soon learned just how kinky his female counterpart was. She had him drink his own cum off her panties before going so far as to dress him up in her own clothes - which fit perfectly, of course. By the time the sun rose, the two of them were exhausted, covered in sweat and juices and cum. Morgan did her best to look somewhat presentable, went downstairs, and booked another night. By the time she was back in the room, Marc was already jerking his cock back to full mast. She jumped on him and got right back to the fun. They were both ready to keep going as long as they could, and that seemed to be quite a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
